Cyborg
Cyborg (サイボーグ) was an created by Onryō Oni to assist him in his quest to eliminate the and . Possessing the Steel Release kekkei genkai, Cyborg's sole goal in life was to help Onryō complete his goal. Background Cyborg was created roughly around four days following Onryō Oni's own creation, as the raided the and forced the workers to assist him in creating Cyborg, an unwavering ally to assist him in quest of eliminating both and . Shortly after his creation, Cyborg was gifted the bloodline of an undisclosed Steel Release kekkei genkai user as it was one of the few abilities that Onryō wasn't in possession of, and after expressing his undying loyalty towards his creator and partner, they two then set off towards to complete their mission. Personality Cyborg was a ruthless individual, as well as a brutal combatant. As a being created sorely for the purpose of chaos and mayhem, Cyborg was incredibly merciless and militaristic, which directly affected his fighting style, as Cyborg would always analyze his opponents before making a move, always attempting to come up with strategies to combat his opponents, although his stategies were never really displayed as Onryō would openly order him to attack recklessly instead. Furthermore, Cyborg would openly boast about his unability to suffer physical pain, as while his body was capable of suffering damage, Cyborg himself wouldn't feel any pain. Steeming from his genetics, Cyborg loved fighting above all else: the sights, the sounds, even the smell of a battlefield made him feel utterly excited and anxious about strong opponents. Due to his mechanical body, Cyborg lamented the fact of not being able to naturally bleed at suffering damage, and would instead smear himself with his opponents's blood to make up for the lack of his natural blood. Cyborg also possessed a strong and unwavering loyalty towards his partner and creator, Onryō Oni, openly stating that the sole purpose of his existence was to assist his creator in eliminating his targets: and , and had no other purpose in life. Despite his allegiance towards him, Cyborg and Onryō possessed different mindsets and opinions towards their opponents. While Onryō proclaimed that all human beings were inferior creatures, Cyborg exclaimed that his opponents (and human kind altogether) were interesting beings, and were worthy of their special abilities and unique techniques, referring to both Naruto and Sasuke as "gods", and while openly admitting that humans were naturally the superior species, directly going against his creator's views and ideals, would still eradicate their species out of loyalty towards Onryō. Another trait to differentiated Cyborg from his creator, is the fact that Cyborg was incredibly humble and respectful towards those he considered powerful. While Onryō belittled and talked down upon any and all opponents, regardless of strength, Cyborg was well-mannered and very diciplined in his fights, only belittling his opponents if they refused to unleash their full power from the start, and should their abilities exceed his expectations, Cyborg would openly proclaim his apology for underestimating and vow to give his enemies an unforgettable battle. Cyborg was also an incredibly proud and honorable warrior, believing that unfair advantages over his enemies were deemed as "trash" and should Cyborg realize that his opponents were either outnumbered or outmatched via an unfair advantage, he would willingly allow them to recuperate and/or eradicate his own advantage to give his opponents a fair fight. As such, when Onryō ultimately decided to merge himself with his body, Cyborg, in his final moments, underwent a change of heart, but rather being out of Onryō's betrayal, Cyborg cursed Onryō for using under-handed tactics and gaining an unfair boost of power by merging with him, and before losing consciousness and having his existence erased, urged Naruto and Sasuke to eliminate Onryō once and for all, proving his own claims that humanity were indeed the superior species. Appearance Cyborg had the appearance of a young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes, and was described as being "handsome" by . He was often seen wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wore burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. After Onryō merged himself within his body to enhance the former's powers, Cyborg's overall appearance suffered a complete, and drastic, change: His face became slightly more sharper, while his eyes gained black scleras with yellow irises. The rest of his body became completely mechanical, and he also gained piercing-like black markings on his ears. He was noted to have gained the appearance of a "walking demon" that had the ability of intimidate others into paralysis with his mere presence. Abilities Cyborg was an extremely powerful being, and was described as being -level by . Cyborg was capable of fighting a swarm of -level simultaneously. His prowess was skilled enough to nearly devastate the entirety of should Cyborg have chosen to unleash the full extent of his abilities from the get-go. Cyborg also possessed the unique ability of absorb and replicate any and all techniques that Cyborg comes in contact with. Chakra and Physical Prowess Cyborg had an unlimited amount of steeming from his artificial, and mechanical, genetics, being capable of perfoming any and all techniques without the risk of ever draining his chakra reserves and suffering from loss of stamina or fatigue. His infintie life force also granted him the ability to nonstop for limitless periods of time while still left prime to battle, and his strong and inhumane durability was capable of allowing him to easily break free from 's Shadow Imitation Technique. In terms of hand-to-hand combat, Cyborg possessed expertly levels of skill, being capable of launching a barrage of attacks at a short distance, infuse his Lightning chakra and perform an uppercut palm attack, attack with a series of series of high and low kicks at an overwhelming speed, and perform two sets of attacks that also include the usage of shurikenjutsu. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Cyborg could use all five basic , as well as Yin Release and Yang Release. With his Fire Release, Cyborg could land a series of hits, finishing with an upwards double kick, sending his opponent up in the air. As they fall down, Cyborg would shoot a burst of fire at them. Alternatively, Cyborg could also attack his opponent with a series of mixed attacks, including kicks, punches, and stabs with kunai. During the string, Cyborg creates a shadow clone, which attacks with a flurry of shuriken, and the real Cyborg finishes with a fireball attack. Cyborg also possessed the incredibly rare Steel Release kekkei genkai. With it, Cyborg could raise a steel shield from the ground, in the form of a defensive wall, and create small balls made of steel and fire them towards his opponents from a considerable distance. Cyborg's trademark technique with this element was his usage of Steel Release: Superior Armor, in which Cyborg converted his entire Steel-based outside of his body to completely engulf him, after which it would transform itself into an artificial steel armor, complete with wings and a helmet, to enhance his endurance and durability in combat. Intelligence Cyborg was very analystic and keen-minded, always thinking about his next move before even performing an attack on his opponent, and carefully analyzed his opponents's facial expressions and body language in order to predict their next move. He could formulate multi-step plans or backup plans in the thick of battle, and act quickly even when given new information. Category:Deceased Category:S-Rank Category:Missing-nin Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Artificial Human